Lo que queda sin descubrir
by mafes
Summary: núnca supimos la historia de la primera Orden, las misiones de esta y que pasaba en la vida de cada uno de los integrantes en la primera guerra y antes de que murieran los Potter. Si te interesa metete, djen reviews!


Era un día común y corriente, es decir, un día común y corriente dentro de lo extraño del mundo mágico a demás de la batalla entre el bien y el mal que se llevaba

a cabo día a día. La Orden estaba bastante ocupada con la captura de los mortífagos y la detención de Lord Voldemort, y lo peor de todo era que los Prewett habían

desaparecido mientras llevaban a cabo una misión lo cual acreditaban al mortifago Antonin Dolohov, uno de los peores y mas escurridizos. Dentro de la Orden se

efectuaba la reunión para ver como lo iban a capturar.

Sirius: Dolohov ataca a los magos cuando estos estan solos. Esos son los antecedentes que tenemos hasta ahora cierto? Hay que hacerle una emboscada al maldito

desgraciado!

Dumbledore: Calma Sirius. No podemos cometer errores, necesitamos estar seguros de su paradero para poder actuar.

Moody: Albus, con todo respeto. Alguna ves hemos tenido un paradero de los mortífagos?! seamos realistas! Ser Auror es ser un cazador y a un cazador la presa no se

le entrega en bandeja. Hasta ahora nos hemos sabido defender con especulaciones..

Dumbledore: Es cierto mi querido amigo pero esta vez tengo algo que creo puede servirnos.

Dearbone: A que te refieres Albus?

Snape: A mi por supuesto.

James: Quejicus? (saca la varita) COMO OSAS A VENIR AQUI RATA!?

Dumbledore: tranquilo, tranquilo.

Snape: No puedes aguantar llamar la atención Potter?

Dumbledore: basta! James, controlate. Severus...se ha dado cuenta de sus actos y está bastante arrepentido y se ha querido unir a la orden proporcionandonos

información contundente.

Sirius: porfavor Albus, todavía crees en los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados? No se te ha pasado por la mente que nuestro "querido" amigo a venido aquí para infiltrase?

(saca su varita y lo apunta) esta es la oportunidad para liquidar a un mortífago.. y a uno de los peores.

Snape: No te pediré que uses la cabeza Black, jamás ví que lo hicieras. Pero para que querría decirte en donde está Dolohov si estoy de su lado?

Dearborn: Oh vamos! hay razones suficientes, digamos que te quieres ganar nuestra confianza por ejemplo. Serias capaz de matar a uno de tu lado para quedar bien

con tu jefecito oscuro no Snape? Eres un cobarde y siempre lo fuiste. No trates de hacerte el leal ahora, aquí la mayoría sabe muy bien que eso núnca fue una

caracteristica tuya (Snape lo mira con odio)

Dumbledore: (Alzando la voz para dar por terminada la conversación) Como jefe de la Orden quiero que Severus se queda. Creo que es propio darle una nueva oportunidad y espero

que escuchen a todo lo que tiene que decir

Sirius: si claro..

Hagrid: Que tienes que decir Severus?

Snape: Dolohov estará en Faber Ville. Estará solo, por si desean ir a buscarlo

James: de acuerdo. Veremos si lo que dice nuestro extraño "amigo" es cierto. Yo iré por él, dejaremos que se confie y cuando esté apunto de capturarme sales tu

Ojoloco, haces un par de movimiento con tu varita y ya está. Lo mandamos a Azkaban. Lo que sí Snape, si esto llegase a ser mentira creeme que no me molestará

cometer la ilegalidad de utilizar la maldición del Cruciatus contigo hasta que se te pulvericen los huesos.

Lily: James calmate. Debemos irnos a casa, estoy cansada

James: Cansada tú? eso si que es extraño. Sirius mantén a Quejicus vigilado de hecho... vigilalo hasta que se harte y cuando se harte vigilalo aun más.

Sirius: Relajate amigo, no pensaba hacer otra cosa.

* * *

Una vez que la Orden terminó su reunión cada quien regresó a su casa o fue a su respectiva pieza en el Grimmauld Place. Snape decidió irse rápido para no tener que

encontrarse con el odioso de Black en el camino, sin embargo se encontró con otra persona...

Colagusano: siempre lo supe! siempre supe que estabas de lado de estos!

Snape: callate imbecil. Que no te das cuenta que Voldemort se dio cuenta de lo nefasto que eras como infiltrado y me mando a mi para cumplir el trabajo que no haces?

Colagusano: (asustado) Mi Sr está enojado conmigo? Lo defraude? Me va a matar?!

Snape: CALMATE, nada de eso. la verdad núnca esperó algo de ti, no lo has decepcionado. Escuchame bien Petergrew podremos estár juntos en esta pero no creas que

eh olvidado todo lo hiciste cuando te paseabas con los idiotas de Potter, Sirius y Lupín.

Sirius: (llegando) Vamos Quejicus, tienes que superarlo. Ya han pasado más de 10 años. Por cierto Peter, a quién decepcionaste?

Colagusano: yo? (nervioso)

Snape: A Dumbledore por supuesto. Y con respecto al otro tema Black... no creo que ustedes lo superen tampoco. Es más, no han madurado nada desde que están aquí.

Todavía sigues soltero? Para variar se te adelantó tu amiguito Potter

Sirius: Hey! no te metas en donde no te corresponde Quejicus (saca la varita) o realmente me dará por revivir esos viejos tiempos en Hogwarts.

Snape: Ya no soy tan debil como antes Black. De hecho no querrás meterte conmigo

Sirius: pero claro que me metería contigo... rayos. debo decir que eso sonó mal pero sabes que mi "estimado" compañero de Orden? tengo otros asuntos que atender

ahora, ve a hacer pociones extrañas por ahi. Te estaré observando (y luego de hacer un gesto con su mano para indicarle que lo mantenía vigilado se fue detras de una

Aurora que había pasado hace un rato)

* * *

Sirius había estado ocupado con los asuntos de la Orden y había dejado de lado ese aspecto mujeriego y conquistador que poseía. En su busqueda y odio a los mortifagos

casi había olvidado a Emmeline Vance, pero verla pasar despertó en él una serie de sentimientos (él prefería llamarlas emociones) que lo hicieron seguirla. Salió apresurado

dejando de lado a Snape y Peter y después de recorrer los pasillos encontró a la Aurora sentada en la escalera escribiendo en un papel. Black se acercó a ella y la tomó

por el brazo, era su manera favorita de sorprender a las mujeres.

Emmeline: Black

Sirius: Vance! que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí

Emmeline: coincidencia? sí claro, porque no dejas de seguirme Black?

Sirius: (acercandose intencionalmente a ella para ponerla nerviosa) lo dices como si te molestara

Emmeline: Me molesta. Porqué tienes que ser tan arrogante?

Sirius: Te recuerdo que por ser arrogante te enamoraste de mi

Emmeline: y yo te recuerdo que lo nuestro se acabó hace un tiempo ya

Sirius: (sonrió un poco) jajaja ni siquera responderé a eso. Sabes que lo nuestro está más vivo que núnca.

Emmeline: Ya hemos ablado de esto, estar juntos sería un suicidio y lo sabes. Si Voldemort quiere llegar a uno de nosotros nos terminará capturando a los dos.

Sirius: A quién estás tratando de proteger? crees que me importa caer junto a ti? estoy listo para cuando venga ese maldito

Emmeline: No deberías estár vigilando a Quejicus?

Sirius: Sí... esto no se queda asi Emmi. (se va)

* * *

James estaba un tanto preocupado por su mujer, quien era conocida por la energía que siempre ponía a todo sin importar que. Era extraño que estuviese cansada

ya que núnca se había dado antes pero totalmente entendible considerando el poco descanso que tenían con esto de buscar mortífagos y magos oscuros. Al llegar a la

casa Potter tenía la idea de ir directo a la cama a dormir sin embargo su esposa tenía otros planes para él..

Lily: James, creo que tenemos que ablar

James: que pasa? me estás asustando..

lily: de acuerdo lo diré rápido. Vamos a ser padres

James: (euforico) Qué? estás segura??

Lily: sí, tengo dos meses ya.

James: Es increible! es...fantastico!

Lily: pero me da miedo por Voldemort y todo lo que está pasando a nuestro alrededor. Estamos como al centro de una bomba de tiempo

James: Tranquila. No dejaremos que le pase nada a este bebe (literalmente)

Lily: Sí pero ten claro que no pienso salir de la Orden James. Ni siquera esto me dentendrá, hice una promesa.

James: No nos saldremos. Si los Lombottom pueden nosotros también podremos (y besa a su mujer en la frente)


End file.
